


Delicacy

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: October Voltron Monster AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Don't worry, Dont ask questions, Food Kink, Human Lance (Voltron), Is that a thing, Lance is weirdly willing to let Keith eat him, Light plot, M/M, Master/Pet, Mostly porn, Pet Play, Some Plot, Top Keith (Voltron), except Lance is the food, he doesn't get eaten, sub lance, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance is a tribute, part of the remaining population of humans, regularly taken by vampires as a food source or sometimes as pets. Humans are such fun creatures, after all, susceptible to simple praise and physical pleasure.Keith just wanted dinner, but finds himself strangely interested in his monthly tribute.





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Lance tied up, naked, and ready to obey your every whim? Even Keith couldn't resist something like that...

First of the month, Tribute day. Keith was starving; the last tribute he got barely had enough to last him this long. He hoped that this one would be better. If it wasn't then maybe he should file a complaint.

Thoughts about complaints, however, vanished when he saw the delicate brown beauty stretched out on his bed. His fangs lowered, desperate to sink into that soft, perfect flesh.

"Name?" He asked, striding confidently over to the bed where his tribute was tied up. He was blindfolded, tied at the wrists and ankles, his neck outstretched and ready.

"L-Lance, sir," He gasped, bucking his hips into the air. Tributes were always horny and desperate, but he'd never felt the need to satisfy ones needs like he did for this one. Lance. His prize, his possession, his pet. To do with as he pleased.

And fuck, doing things to this human was going to please him.

"Hello, Lance," He climbed onto the bed, straddling those soft, supple thighs, just begging to be marked up. To prove whom they belonged to. "I'm Keith," He let his fingers wander that beautiful expanse of skin, "It's nice to meet you."

Lance nodded vigorously, bucking up into Keith's hands. "Please," He begged, "I-"

Keith cut him off with a kiss, tributes were too needy anyway. Humans were built to be fucked, bred, and eaten, and they were altogether too needy about the first two. He wrapped a clawed hand around that long, gracious neck, not cutting off air, but firm enough that it was obvious who was in control. The kiss grew deeper, more desperate. The human continuing to seek out every bit of pleasure he could manage. Keith growled. That wouldn't do.

He broke off the kiss and removed the blindfold, revealing absolutely stunning blue eyes that made his heart flutter in strange ways. No, couldn't have that now. "You're food to me," Keith growled, letting the sharp ends of his claws scrape gently against Lance's skin, "Do you accept that? Being nothing but something to fill my stomach and my time with?"

"Yes! Yes sir," Lance gasped, arching up into him.

"Mmm, good." Keith dropped a clawed hand to find Lance's hole, already lubed and prepared for him. "So pretty," He mumbled, pressing a finger into his hole, watching him squirm desperately, "So perfect for me. Are you ready to be wrecked by me? Let me bring you to orgasm on just my dick and then drain you dry as you reach the peak of pleasure? Your last thoughts of me, inside you, drinking your blood as I use your body like the needy whore you are?"

Lance was whining with need under him. "Fuck, please," He gasped, his hole clenching around Keith's fingers as he added a second and then a third, stretching him out and stimulating his prostate every few thrusts, causing him to cry out and squirm even more.

"Beautiful," Keith grinned, squeezing his fingers around the boy's neck, cutting off his air as he slid himself inside his wet, open hole. "You're so fucking good for me," He hissed, pounding into him desperately, "Like you were made for me to fuck. Were you made for me to use? I bet you were. You're a perfect mix of every wet dream I've ever had. You'll willingly let me use you, you're desperate for me to drink your blood, regardless of what it means for you, and I bet if I wanted you'd follow me around on a leash like a pet, wouldn't you?" He removed his hand to let him breathe.

"Yes!" Lance gasped, drinking in air as it once again flooded his lungs, "Fuck, yes!"

"Perfect," Keith growled, sinking his fangs into the juncture of his neck. Lance screamed as he came, cum spurting between them as his vision turned white with pleasure and pain. Blood dripped down his skin as his eyes fluttered closed, consciousness fading out.

Keith licked away the excess blood and smiled as he looked down on his prey. "Sleep well, little pet," He pressed a bloody kiss to his cheek, "I'm going to have SO much fun with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 7+ works, since I'm trying to get back into writing. I'd love some prompts if you have any (The only rule being that at least one character has to be some sort of mythical beast or alien)


End file.
